Metamorphosis
by Spectrobes Princess
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. The story of what really happened during Things Change, as well as the events after my other story, The Remaining Enemy (although it's not necessary to read that first). Rated T to be safe. May contain a bit of BBTerra and RobStar.
1. Prologue

11/23/14

Prologue

_My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things._

"You don't belong here, Terra!" Beast Boy said.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped.

"It's who you are," Beast Boy replied.

_I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command, and committed crimes in his name._

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

_I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend._

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then," Beast Boy said.

_One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me, I have brought an entire city to its knees._

"Things were never the way you remember. Now leave me alone," she demanded.

_My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets._

Beast Boy handed her a communicator. "Here. Take this. In case you're in trouble… In case you need me, you can call me any time…"

"I don't need it," She answered in a frustrated tone, shoving it back in his hands.

"But…" Beast Boy began.

"Time's up."

_Her name was Terra._

"Terra…" Beast Boy said as his heart was torn in half.

"Things change Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

_She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well._

"Come with me," Beast Boy said.

"You go, you're the Teen Titan. It's who you are," she said.

_She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend._

"That's not me. I'm not a hero," she said, although it was hard not to scoff at just how true the previous statement was. "I don't save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."

_And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known._

But this wasn't Terra

"Terra" watched as Beast Boy reluctantly ran out of the building to defeat the white monster. "Fool," she chuckled to herself.

"Hey Ashley," one of "Terra's" friends said. "Where have you been?"

Madam Rouge shifted into her true form and punched her fake friend in the face. Her "friend" screamed in a mixture of shock and pain. She shifted into a mouse and scurried down the hallway, eventually finding the exit of the school. When Madam Rouge finally escaped outside, she switched back to normal.

"Now, if only I could find that little brat for real," Madam Rouge sighed. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would find the young geomancer before Slade could.

Fat chance.


	2. Alive

11/26/14

Chapter 1: Alive

"_Am I in heaven?"_

That was the first thought Terra had.

"_No… I… I'm alive!"_

And that was the second.

She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Terra noticed that she was in a dark cave, the same one she defeated Slade in. Nothing had really changed, except she seemed to be lying on a broken plaque. She picked it up and looked it over. There was some writing on it.

_Terra. A Teen Titan. A true friend._

So she _had_ died. How was she still alive, then? She shook her head. She felt like she was weighed down by that thought. Maybe she could just ignore it, then? No, it's nearly impossible to ignore the fact that you were dead, but now you aren't.

Terra tried to stand up, but her knees were too weak. She grunted in pain and tried again. And again. And again. She finally got the hang of it, and walked towards the exit of the cave. She took the odd metal things out of her hair and focused her powers on a nearby rock. Nothing.

"That's weird," she said, her voice scratchy from months of not using it.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Terra turned around to see a girl about her age with black hair and green eyes. "Do you know if Titans East is still in town? I um… need to interview one of them for a… school project?" the girl said, as if she wasn't completely sure what she was doing.

"Sorry, I don't really know," Terra said. It was like no one even knew who she was. Or maybe it was just this girl. Terra preferred to think the latter.

"Oh," the girl said, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"Sorry," Terra apologized again.

"No, that's okay. I'll find Speedy some other way," the girl said.

"Well, were they here to begin with?" Terra asked.

"Um, yeah. They were filling in for the Titans," the girl replied.

Terra was confused. "Why were the Titans gone?"

"They just had to fight the Brotherhood of Evil. That's all," the girl said.

"Oh," Terra said. "Well, I'd hate to be one of them."

"Trust me, it's not fun," the girl muttered.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Um, whoops. Did I say that out loud? Gotta go," the girl laughed nervously before walking away.

"Wait!" Terra called, running after her. The girl seemingly disappeared in thin air, effectively ending Terra's search.

_Great, just great. Now how am I supposed to find the Titans again?_

Terra sighed and sat down on a rock. After thinking for a moment, she attempted to lift it into the air. This time, she was successful. At least that was one less thing to worry about.

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention**

**So, here's the first chapter. Sorry that I neglected to post it. I've been trying to catch up on my word count for NaNoWriMo and, well, that's a lot harder than it sounds. **

**Thank you AcEthePiEGuY for following and king81992 for following and favoriting.**

**Reviews:**

**AcEthePiEGuY: Thanks :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm not exactly sure how I got the idea. This is kind of a rewrite of my first fanfiction, which sucked. I'm not going to lie, it was probably worse than My Immortal… okay, I guess it wasn't THAT bad, but still…**

**Quote of the day!**

_"Why don't cartoon characters ever wear pants?"_

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**

**...**


	3. An Unexpected Ally

12/1/14

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Ally

Terra knocked on the door of Titans Tower. No answer. She tried again, but still didn't get an answer. She sighed and sat down in front of the door. So they _were _gone. Maybe she could wait for them to come back. But then again, it could take a while. Terra didn't really know what the Brotherhood of Evil was, but it sounded pretty bad.

She heard the sound of footsteps and scrambled to stand up. Were the Titans back already?

"Hello?" Terra asked. She didn't get an answer, so she looked around for a moment. No, it wasn't the Titans. Instead, it was a girl who looked almost identical to Starfire, but with black hair and purple eyes.

"You're not a Titan," the girl sighed.

"Am too!" Terra protested. "Well, I guess I am…"

The girl tilted her head curiously. "Who are you, then?"

"Terra," she said nervously. "And you?"

"Blackfire," the girl said. "I'm here looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

"Is your sister Starfire? Because I haven't seen her either," Terra admitted.

"Do you know where she is, then? Because it's kind of important," Blackfire scowled, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Off fighting something called The Brotherhood of Evil," Terra sighed. "But I don't know where that is. Or even what it is."

"One of those organizations that's determined to destroy the world," Blackfire said in a bored tone. "They wanted me to join, but I would never join such clowns."

"Oh. I guess we shouldn't bother them then," Terra admitted. She noticed the disappointed look hidden behind Blackfire's scowl. "Do you need help? Because I'd be happy to-"

"Forget it!" Blackfire snapped. "Unless you know how to find them, I'd be better off going back to Tameran!"

Suddenly, Terra remembered the girl at the cave. "Wait!" Terra said as Blackfire was walking away. "I think I know how we can find them!"

Blackfire gave her a curious look. "Really?"

"There was this girl, she said she was looking for Titans East. And then she said something about working for the Brotherhood of Evil, and…"

"Tell you what," Blackfire interrupted. "If we can track her down, we'll go find the Titans. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Terra said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wearing that?" Blackfire asked.

"What's wrong with this?" Terra asked, before realizing that she was still wearing her uniform from when she was Slade's apprentice. No wonder everyone had seemed so scared of her. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh _is right. What even are you wearing?" Blackfire scoffed.

"It's a long story," Terra sighed, not wanting to explain the details. "I guess I'd better get changed, huh?"

"You guess?" Blackfire scoffed as Terra entered in a code on the keypad. "Wait, you knew the password the entire time! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Didn't seem important," Terra said as the door opened. "I'm going to change into my uniform, and then I'll be right back."

Blackfire facepalmed.

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else I may mention.**

**Do you hear that guys? That is the sound of the end of NaNoWriMo. And I couldn't be happier. No, seriously. I'm so relieved I could scream right now. That was seriously the most stressful thing I have ever done. I only won on one of the last days. I am **_**never**_** going to do that again… well, until next November, that is. April if I do Camp NaNoWriMo.**

**Quote of the day!**

"_Their greatest artistic achievement is learning to spell their own names. All hail the royal idiots!"_

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	4. Ready to Go

1/7/15

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Ready to Go<p>

Terra finished putting on her Titans uniform and brushing her hair. She took a long look around her room. It was just the way she left it. Well, maybe it was a little cleaner than she had left it. But it was mostly the same.

Something caught her eye. It was the box that Beast Boy gave her. She sighed and picked it up. She opened it, only to see the butterfly comb her brother gave her for her 10th birthday. She set down the box for a moment to put the comb in her hair. She left the box on her nightstand, where she had left it before. No matter how much she wanted to bring it, if the Titans came back before she could find them, she didn't want Beast Boy to have a heart attack.

She left the room and found Blackfire waiting in the common room. She seemed to be looking at a picture on the counter.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"This? Oh, just something I found in my sister's room," Blackfire said shakily.

"Are you ready to go?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, just a second. I need to finish writing down the directions to the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout."

"What? You found it! How?" Terra asked, jumping up and down.

"Calm down," Blackfire scoffed, regaining her composure. "It was easy, really. They had it on their website."

"Wow," Terra said, before moving on to the much more pressing matter. "What group of villains has their own _website?"_

"A dumb one," Blackfire laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait! Where are we even going?" Terra asked.

"Somewhere in Europe," Blackfire said simply.

"Oh. So when do we leave?"

"Now," Blackfire said as she put the note in one of the drawers.

"Right now?" Terra asked. "But-"

Blackfire cut her off. "You ask too many questions. The sooner we can get to the base, the sooner we can do what we need to. Or, of course, we could stay here and waste time. Your pick."

Terra sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I momentarily lost inspiration for this story, but it's back now. I only have one more chapter written after this though, so I'm trying to put off posting so I can get some more chapters written in case I have to go on a hiatus again. <strong>

**Also, looking back on things, the characters have been pretty OOC. In a few chapters this will be fixed. Sorry guys :/**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


	5. Blackfire's Reasons

1/24/15

Chapter 4: Blackfire's Reasons

Blackfire leaned against the rail of the ship. Of course, it had taken a while to convince Terra to hitchhike, being a hero and all, but it was worth it in the end. If Blackfire's suspicions were correct, this would take them right to the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout.

Well, not _right_ to it, but they would certainly be closer than they were back in Jump City. She breathed in a sigh. Part of her didn't want to face her sister. The last time she saw Starfire, she wasn't exactly the nicest to her little sister. In fact, Blackfire didn't think she had ever been. But that was another story entirely.

The main reason she was nervous to see Starfire was the reason she came to earth in the first place. Galfore, the ruler of Tameran, was, well, sick. Galfore had insisted that Blackfire take over as Queen, even in spite of all she had done. After all, Starfire and their brother weren't around. However, Blackfire didn't feel right taking the crown. And that's why she had come to earth. She needed to see if Starfire was willing to take it.

Blackfire doubted that her sister would accept the crown, but it was worth a try. Besides, she needed to apologize, no matter how much the thought repulsed her. Galfore had just barely forgiven her, so she knew that the chances of Starfire doing the same were slim. But a part of Blackfire knew that she deserved it, even though she was too proud to admit it.

Pride. That had always been Blackfire's problem. She had always been shunned for being different from the other Tamaranians, due to her hair, eyes, and paler complexion. Due to this, she learned to be prideful of the advantages that she did have. Her strength, for example. Before Starfire had won a fight against her, no one ever had. Her age, of course, was another thing. Although they had an older brother, he went missing long before Starfire was even born. This automatically made Blackfire the new heir to the throne.

"Blackfire?" Terra asked.

Blackfire turned around. "What is it this time?"

"We're here," Terra said.

"Oh," Blackfire sighed. "Okay then. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Terra said. "What's the plan?"

"We'll need to board _another_ ship, but after that we should be there," Blackfire said. Noticing the bored look on Terra's face, she added, "Or I guess we could fly the rest of the way. You can fly, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I can ride on a rock," Terra said, excited to get a break from ships. This was the 3rd one.

"What?" Blackfire asked.

"That's my power. I can control the earth," Terra said.

"Oh. That's cool. I guess," Blackfire said.

"So can we do that?" Terra asked. "Because I think I'm starting to get seasick."

Blackfire shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"Sounds like a plan then," Terra said. "Where do you think we are, anyways?"

"A couple hours away from France," Blackfire said.

"Oh," Terra said. "So what do we do when we get there?"

"Help the Titans, I guess," Blackfire said.

"Hey, if Starfire's your sister, why didn't she even mention you?" Terra asked.

This question threw Blackfire off guard. "I guess she just didn't think to," she lied.

Maybe this was a worse idea than she had originally anticipated.

…

**Sorry this took so long. On the bright side, I'm starting to get back into writing this story. I also have the rest of the story outlined, so I probably won't have to worry about writers' block as much. **

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Spectrobes Princess**


End file.
